Free To Be The Best of Friends
by Puffy Hurricane
Summary: Ami and Yumi love to act and be creative. So, they decide to create their very own music life movie story, and invite their friends to participate. NOTE: I don't own anything in the story.


**Free To Be… The Best of Friends**

***Act one***

_It is a gorgeous morning. Ami and Yumi both appear at their windows and start to sing. Julie, the Beatles, the Jackson Five, various people, Jeng-Keng, Tekirai, and some others all poke their heads out of their windows and quietly listen._

_(Ami and Yumi sing their song Sunrise)_

_John and Paul are sitting on the steps of the stoop, near the park. George is leaning against the railing and Ringo is standing opposite side of him. Julie is leaning out of her window. Ami and Yumi are standing next to one another._

**Ami (**_**someone off-camera makes nasty comments during this speech**_**): **I'm Ami and this is my best friend and fellow band member, Yumi. And together, we're known as the famous rock group Puffy AmiYumi.

**Yumi:** Lots of people enjoy our music and can't resist our talent. And who can blame them? Today we're going make one of the greatest hits of our music career.

**Ami: **It's going to be quite a real smash! Mostly about me and Yumi, and also those who joined us in musical success. Ringo Starr, and George Harrison.

**Yumi: **And also Paul McCartney and John Lennon, (_stifles laughter_) and Julie! And our good friends Jackie, Tito, Jermaine, Marlon, and Michael Jackson, best known as the Jackson Five. [_Notices that the Jackson Five isn't there_] Wait a second, where'd they go?

**Ami (**_**aware of the Jackson Five's absence**_**):** Don't worry about it. Those guys are never far away from their fellow musicians - except when their going back to Indiana for important stuff.

**Paul (**_**leaning on John**_**):** Ami's starting it again.

**Julie: **Who cares?

**John (**_**shoving Paul away**_**):** Nonsense!

**Paul: **Same thing to you.

**Ami (**_**sighing**_**): **Well, looks like we're all here where it was.

**Ringo: **Where what was?

**Yumi: **Where _all of us _were, of course.

**Ringo: **Of course, very exclusive.

**George (**_**walking over to Ami and Yumi**_**):** Tell me, girls, what are you planning to do for your life movie story?

**Ami: **Do _you _have any experiences?

**George: **For starters, I can dance. (_Gets up and starts to dance_)

**Ami: **There's a saying that believing is seeing.

**Ringo (**_**leaning against the railing of the stoop**_**): **In other words, seeing is believing. (_Laughs_) Yeah. (_Dances clumsily_)

**Yumi:** I don't believe it.

[_Julie, along with some passing youngsters, hooting, do a vulgar imitation of George and Ringo's dances_]

**Ringo (**_**Feeling annoyed**_**):** Those little rascals make me nervous. I can dance like a wonderful dream come true!

[_He and Julie stick their tongues out at each other_. _Everyone sits back down on the stoop, bored_]

**George: **Has anyone seen the Jackson Five lately? (_They all seem to be thinking about it._)

**Julie (**_**scoffs**_**):** Maybe they all fell into a transistor radio and then suffocated. (_Makes choking sounds_)

(_Ami finds this annoying at first, but then an idea soon dawns on both her and Yumi_)

**Ami (**_**casually and very pointedly to Ringo**_**): **I trust you're interested in knowing the name of our next big hit.

(_Ringo nods speechlessly, Julie tries to act disinterested_)

**Yumi (**_**pausing dramatically**_**):** _Have You Heard What Happened to the Jackson Five?_

**Julie (**_**suddenly feeling interested**_**):** What? What happened? What?

**Ami: **That's the name of our hit: "_Have You Heard What Happened to the Jackson Five?" _You should wait and see what happened-and that's the truth!

**(_The Beatles eagerly wait for Ami and Yumi to "haul" them in. They both smell success and are triumphant._)**

**Ami: **All right! We're just about ready to start!

(_John and Paul struggle to be first in line as Ami and Yumi unfold their personalized folding chairs and luxuriously sit down in them. The Beatles start falling over each other_)

**Yumi: **Easy guys. One step at a time (_eyes Ringo up and down theatrically_)

**Ringo: **So, girls, what _did_ happen to the Jackson Five?

**Ami: **You'll find sure enough if you'll be acting in our picture.

**Yumi: **First you should do a screen test. What are you going to?

**Ringo: **Me? I think I'll do "_Octopus's Garden_".

**Ami: **Excellent choice!

**Yumi: **All right then. Whenever you're ready!

(_Ringo plays his special gold guitar, fantasizing the ocean world, while singing Octopus's Garden_)

_(A minute later after Ringo has just finished his song.)_

**Ami: **That was really great, Ringo-Chan!

**Yumi (**_**shaking Ringo excitedly**_**): **I ought to make you a star or something!

**Ringo** **(**_**feeling a bit dizzy from being shaken by Yumi**_**):** So what happened to the Jackson Five?

**Ami:** Now, who's next?

**George: **I believe _I'm _next.

**Ringo: **What do _you_do?

**George: **Oh you know, Ringo.

**Yumi: **But _we_ don't.

**Ami: **Are doing something terrific?

**George: **Uh-huh!

**Yumi:** I bet it'll be a smash.

**George: **It will.

**Ami: **Come to the point, what exactly are you going to do?

**George: **I'm doing "_Do you want to know a secret_".

**Yumi: **Great choice! Okay, now let's get on with it!

_(George fantasizes a magical land while singing "Do you want to know a secret"._ _After George has finished his song, they all applaud_)

**Ami: **_(after George's performance)_ Oh, wow! That was a great song!

**Yumi: **I thought so too. That song was so wild, and was so funny, that it practically blew my whole mind.

**George:** Thank you very much, girls.

**Ami: **All right, everybody, let's get this show on the road!

_(John and Paul walk up to Ami and Yumi thinking that they may be next, they agreed to do a screen test together. The two girls wait eagerly for them to step up.)_

**Yumi: **I hope you guys are ready to do your screen tests.

**John: **We truly are. In fact, we've decided to do one together.

**Paul: **Precisely.

**Ami: **_Really_? In that case, what are both of you going to do?

**Paul: **We're going to do "_I'll Get You_".

**Yumi: **Great choice!

**Ami: **Okay now, whenever you're ready!

_(This fantasy takes part in a jungle where John and Paul are swinging on vines while singing "I'll get you")_

**Ami **_**(after John and Paul finish their song)**_**:**That was great! (_Points to Julie in her window_) and now, it's _your_ turn.

**Julie:** Don't start on me, Ami! I don't care what happened to the Jackson Five.

**Yumi: **But you could be a star.

**Julie**_** (ecstatically)**_**: **A star! A star struck them! I _know_ what happened to the Jackson Five! It's the story of my dream life!

**Ami: **Really? Let's see then.

_(The whole gang is caught up in the excitement of Julie's impending performance)_

**Julie: **All right then! Here I come!

**Yumi **_(sotto voce)_: Get ready! Stand by! Take it!

_(In the fantasy during Julie's performance, she sings her song in a concert. After she finishes, everyone applauds. At that time, she has now joined them outside.)_

**Ami: **That was lots of fun!

**Julie: **Is that all that happened to the Jackson Five?

**Yumi: **Of course not! As John once said, it's all in the mind. In this case, you'll see it all in the picture. (_They all laugh_)

***End of Act One***

***Act Two***

_The stoop a moment after Julie had joined the others outside._

**Julie **_**(Feeling very annoyed and shouting)**_**:** So-what happened to the Jackson Five anyway!

**All of them (**_**Impatiently**_**):** Yes, girls. What happened?

_(Ami starts to whirl around. Yumi does a bump and a grind)_

**Yumi: **Stop shouting! You're louder than a hurricane!

**Ami: **Yumi, that's it! A hurricane!

_(The Beatles along with Julie are delirious. They're finally going to find out what happened to the Jackson Five. While Ami and Yumi sing "Hurricane", they all dance and shout.)_

_(After the song ends the Beatles along with Julie and Ami sit down on the stoop in front of Yumi. The time has come for their great dramatic moment. All is quiet.)_

**Yumi **_**(with ominous monotone)**_**:** Have you heard what happened to the Jackson Five?

_(The sky darkens. There is a sudden clap of thunder. Yumi is a lot more astonished than anyone had been before. They all look up and raindrops start falling. Everyone is motionless. Julie messes it all up just by worrying about her hair.)_

**Julie: **I'm getting wet. I better go in before my hair gets all frizzy.

_(Ami fears the big moment is about to be lost. Everyone on the stoop stirs nervously and they start stumbling over one another, slowly, as in a dream. There is a deeper role of thunder. Jeng-Keng and Tekirai rush for the tour bus giving the girls their cue.)_

**Ami: **Everybody inside our tour bus, quickly!

**Yumi: **Let's go, you guys!

**All of them **_**(voices overlapping)**_**:**Get out of my way!-Ouch!-Watch my foot!-I'm getting drenched!-Out of the way!-Stop shoving!-Wait for me!-Slow down, will you?-Who cares?-etc

_(They follow Ami and Yumi to the Puffy tour bus. There is an even deeper role of thunder. There is lightening in the sky. The rain starts to fall harder. Ami pulls open the bus door and they all make a dash inside. The door shuts after them. They all dry off and sit around Ami and Yumi, panting, and waiting. The raindrops on the bus roof sound like hailstones. Thunder sounds different indoors. Ami and Yumi find out that this setting was perfect for what follows; they couldn't have planned it better. They both stare fixedly, slowly rise, and they begin The Ballad of the Jackson 5.)_

**Ami (**_**singing**_**):**_Today our friends the Jackson Five,_

_This very ordinary day,_

_Tuned up their music for a song,_

_Then lightening struck them in a strange way._

_A-lack! A-day!_

_O-woe! Oi-vay!_

_Lightening struck them in a strange way._

**Yumi (**_**singing**_**):**_ Now listen to what I'm going to say._

_A little bone, a bitty thing_

_Not exactly what you'd call big._

_It seemed so hot_

_They got struck a lot_

_In quicker than you can say "I dig"._

**Both (**_**singing**_**): **After_ that strike_

_Jackie let out a whoop!_

_Tito fell down croaking_

_On the stoop._

_Jermaine CHOKED!_

_Marlon SHREIKED!_

_Michael GROANED!_

_And they all GAGGED!_

_And then there was a loud SCREAM!_

_And then there was MOAN!_

_After that they just died_

_From falling onto a pole,_

_On such an ordinary day,_

_Like today._

**John: **Did you here that?

**Paul:** Isn't that awful!

**George:** I can't believe it!

**Ringo: **We should hear it once more!

**Julie: **Tell us again!

**All of Them: **Do it again, girls! Please tell us, girls! Do it again!

_(Jeng Keng and Tekirai meow excitedly)_

**Yumi: **Great idea!

**Ami: **Sure thing!

_(Yumi sings a reprise. The Beatles, along with Julie and Ami, join in as a gagging chorus.)_

**Yumi (**_**singing**_**): **_A-Lack! A-Day_

_O-woe! Oi-vay!_

_On an ordinary day_

_The Jackson Five passed away!_

_(At the end of the song, they all lie there "dead" on the bus floor. The tour bus door suddenly opens. Five figures stand silhouetted against the light - it is the Jackson Five themselves.)_

**Jackie **_**(stepping over Ami)**_**:** What's everybody lying about 'round here for?

**Julie: **We're dead, of course!

**Tito: **You've got to be putting us on.

**Jermaine **_**(almost falling over Ringo)**_**:** It's obviously this gig of yours that's actually "dead".

**Marlon: **No kidding! We've been looking everywhere for you cats all day long.

**Michael: **What we need to do is liven up this gig a little by doing something together!

**Ringo **_**(stands up)**_**: **Jackie, Tito, Jermaine, Marlon, Michael, I thought you lads were never coming!

_(Everybody is full of excitement. Of course, nobody seems to mind, let alone notice that the Jackson Five isn't really dead. In the meantime, excited chatter is filling up the place.)_

**Yumi: **You guys should be in our big life movie story!

**Jermaine: **I can dig that.

**Jackie: **Me too.

**Tito: **What do you chicks want us to do, anyway?

**Ami: **For starters, you guys could do a screen test together.

**Marlon: **I'm game.

**Michael: **How about we do the song that got the Jackson Five started? You know, "_A-B-C_"?

**The Jackson Five (**_**in Unison**_**): **Right on!

(_All are caught up in the excitement of Jackson Five's impending performance. This fantasy during their song tells it like it is._)

(_After the Jackson Five finishes their song everyone, including Julie, applaud.__It even made Ami, who almost thought the big moment would be lost, happy._)

**Ami: **That was so awesome!

**Yumi: **Talk about star quality! You guys are definatly a shoo-in for being in our life story.

**Jackie: **Thanks! I really dig that.

**Michael **_**(to Ami and Yumi)**_**: **Girls, why don't _you_ do something now?

**Ami: **He's right. We haven't done _our _screen test yet.

**Yumi: **We need to come with a good one and fast.

(_Ami and Yumi, concerned about not having done their screen test try to think of what would be perfect for it. It seemed as if it couldn't be done. But they know that it actually could be done if the believe it could. They think for a little while until finally they figure it out._)

**Ami: **I've got it! Yumi, since our life story is mostly about friendship, we can do a screen test about friendship.

**Yumi: **I think that's a great idea! And I think I know what song we can use for it. How about we sing "_Tomodachi_"?

**Ami:** That song is perfect! Now, let get to it!

(_During Ami and Yumi's song "Tomodachi", they fantasize that they're in a magical town where everyone and everything there can actually turn from rags to riches with a touch of the music that they play for everybody._)

***End of Act Two***

***Act Three***

**Michael **_**(After Ami & Yumi finish their song)**_**: **Wow! That was an awesome song!

**Yumi: **Thanks, but that's not all, we need a finale for the picture. **Ami: **You're right, Yumi. But what _can _we do for the finale?

**Paul: **Perhaps we could all do a screen test together.

**Michael: **I can dig that. How about we do "_Free to Be You and Me_"?

**The rest of the Jackson Five (**_**in full agreement**_**): **Right on!

**Ami: **Yeah, that's a great idea!

**Yumi:** Come on, gang! We're all going to be in "_Free to Be You and Me_"!

(_They all laugh_)

**All of them: **Hooray for friendship!

**Michael: **Hooray for all of us!

**Ami, Yumi, & friends: **Get Ready! Stand by! Take it!

(_In this fantasy, Julie along with Puffy AmiYumi and their friends the Beatles and the Jackson Five fly to a magical land located through the green country and across a shining sea, and where they all are free to be the best of friends. At the end of the fantasy, there is a globe of the brightly colored earth with Julie, the Beatles, Puffy AmiYumi, the Jackson Five, others joining hands._)

(_Free to be you and me is an elaborate production number that shows the importance of loyalty, and true friendship. Ami, Yumi and all of their friends take part with excitement and merriment, and when they're done, they are hungry and tired after all the fun. It is almost time for dinner. They are unaware that Kaz, Ami & Yumi's manager, was listening the whole time_.)

(_It is now twilight at the park, Ami, Yumi, and their friends are all tired. Soon Kaz arrives, as he had seen what they all were up to._)

**Kaz: **All right everybody, you're all amazing, and you've all done great with your performances!

(_No one seems to be listening._)

**Michael (**_**yawning**_**): **I guess we should all be turning in for the night.

**Paul: **I think so as well.

**Julie (stretching): **Me too.

(_They all suddenly start wandering out of the park_.)

**Kaz (**_**nervously**_**): **Let's get this show on the road!

(_There is no answer. Kaz looks around, frustrated. His dog, Domo, is watching him._)

**Kaz (**_**mournfully**_**): **Where _is_ everyone!

(_It is over, everybody is gone. Kaz shrugs his shoulders, and he and Domo walk back toward the tour bus. Meanwhile, Ami and Yumi are leaning out their windows remembering their fun day._)

**Ami: **We sure had a swell time, didn't we?

**Yumi: **You said it, today was really exciting.

(_The Jackson Five is heard singing the song "I'll be there". By the end of the song, Ami and Yumi look up at the evening sky and see a group of stars creating constellations that looks like both of them with their friends hand in hand._)

**The End**


End file.
